Salamander The Great
by RockingCass12
Summary: Nosey reporter Lucy Heartfilia catches onto a story about a man that can breathe fire and fights against the dark shadows of Magnolia. She didn't often think of a world with a hero that swoops in and saves the day, but after what she had just witnessed that night made her mind over.
1. Chapter 1

**New story guys! I'm so excited for this one since it's a first proper NaLu I'm doing besides oneshots. **

**Just a few notes on this story, I was inspired to write a superhero fic before I started watching Fairy Tail and this just seemed too perfect so hence this baby was born. Umm so basically this is modern day with a crap load of big office buildings and New York is Magnolia so just imagine Magnolia being really big cause I'm not sure what the size is anyway and other towns will be mentioned in too.**

**And ummm… just use your imagination I guess.**

* * *

Noise buzzed in the small office and commotion was spewing every crook and corner of the floor of the building. It was only 7 am and something big occurred. Lucy came out the elevator with a coffee in the one hand and a bagel in the other, yawning loudly she strolled her way passed her fellow co-workers who were all in a tizzy of the gossip spreading around. This wasn't Lucy's first pony ride in one of these situations. Many rumours go around this office; it is to be expected since this was a newspaper company. She slurped her coffee and proceeded onto her story about the recent drug bust. She had all the reliable sources she needed thanks to her friend Gray who was the best detective on the force, he was also one of the most brutal and cold too **(AN:chuckles gomenasai)** While typing into her laptop she almost fell off her seat with a very loud greeting,

"Morning Lu-chan! Have you heard the news?!" it was her best friend and fellow co-worker Levy McGarden.

Lucy rubbed her ears and winced at the bluenette "What that my best friend is overly hyper at 7 in the morning? I knew that for a long time"

Levy stuck her tongue at the blonde out of cheekiness "No silly. Someone last night spotted a thief getting justice served on him and the guy who was serving it can breathe fire! Not only that he can make his fists light up on fire too!"

Lucy rolled her eyes at such a ridiculous rumour; sure at first when she started here she might have believed it but gotten over it. Lucy now only believed in something if it had hard evidence. "And were did this information come from?" Lucy asked while typing into her computer.

Levy tapped her chin to try remember "Oh yeah Mira said she heard it from policeman who heard it from an insurance broker."

"And that seems plausible to you?" Lucy said smiling humorously to herself.

"Lu-chan whether or not it's true, Mr Dreyar is going to hand someone the story to write for the first page. He said the person who gets it can prove if the rumour is real or not."

That peaked Lucy's interest, she spun on her swivel chair to face her small friend who was now smirking. "Not such a stupid rumour now?"

Lucy stuck her tongue at her friend and laughed at the opportunity. She wanted to write a story for the front cover for over a year and now Makarov is about to hand it on a silver plate to some lucky bastard who she hoped it was her.

"So who's he gonna pick?" Lucy said excitedly.

Levy again tapped her chin again to try remember "Oh he's going to announce at 8"

Lucy looked at her watch and it was 8 on the dot-

"Listen up Brats!" a loud booming voice echoed the room. Everyone's eyes turned to the tiny man standing on his introduction stand.

"I'm assuming by all the ruckus in here is because of the job notice posted earlier. Unfortunately for the most of you there is only one candidate. So congratulations Lucy Heartfilia, you got the assignment."

Everyone's happy tone from earlier changed from anticipation to disappointment since they didn't get the job. But Lucy and Levy were ecstatic, Lucy let out a girlish cheer and Levy laughing at her friend's excitement for something she had no interest in 30 minutes ago.

Lucy grabbed her notepad and went to Makarov's office. His assistant Mira let her in the large office looking over the large city. Lucy sat down at the chair in front of the large Mahogany desk were the small man was sitting.

"Well done Lucy, I am very impressed with your progress at the paper. They are hard hitting, interesting and reliable. But…"

Lucy was smiling at the beginning and her face dropped at the but.

"This is going to be hard assignment, not only will you have to gather all you're resources, you'll have to be ready for any dangerous situation. And another thing is if this story were just a rumour I expect an amazing article on how the rumours were false, trust me, a story this big is hard to compete with the truth. So the truth must grab the audience."

"Yes Mr Makarov" she nodded compliantly.

"And I'll be kind on you and give you till 16th of June. Which gives you a week Lucy."

"Yes thank you!"

Lucy made her way out the office literally glowing from happiness, she reached her desk and Levy decided to play with her desk ordainments. "I'm going to start this right away! Levyyyyy" Lucy said in a cute voice

Levy looked at her with a sceptical look "Yes…"

"Could you finish this drug bust story of mine? It's basically done, just needs a brush up" she explained and batted her eyelashes.

Levy tried not to look at her while she asked. She knew her friend was manipulative but this was... just sinister. Levy kept silent for a bit waiting for bribery.

She knew her friend too well because Lucy gave the bluenette a flash stick "My new chapter is in here. Now will you do it?" Levy nodded rapidly and grabbed the flash out of her hand.

"Okay so I'll be off then to the police station." Lucy said grabbing her bag and her press badge just in case.

"Why the police? Why not go to the _insurance broker_ who saw the incident?" Levy said emphasising '_insurance broker_'.

"Because I know the chief of the police and she can hopefully let me talk to the thief that was attacked."

Levy 'ohhhh'ed at the smarter approach and watched her friend exit the room.

* * *

Lucy got to the police station by taxi and entered the busy building filled with agents, detectives and cops. She knew a majority of them like obviously Gray and Erza, Gildarts who was a lone cop most of the time, his daughter Cana the drunk desk jockey, Juvia who worked in the DNA analysis lab, Elfman Mira's brother who was a local cop in the eastern sector of Magnolia and many others.

The building smelled like strong coffee and cake, Lucy giggled to herself knowing that Erza must've ordered strawberry cake again. She walked up to Gray's desk to say hi but saw him being harassed by Juvia.

"Gray-sama! Juvia thinks you go out of the station too much!" Juvia moaned.

"Juvia I'm a detective I have to leave the station most of the time. Come on let my arm go now!" Gray frustratingly said pulling his arm out of Juvia's grasp.

He noticed Lucy walk up to his desk "Look Juvia its Lucy!" he said to distract the girl. Which it succeeded in doing but Juvia was up in Lucy's face growling "Love Rival!"

Lucy cringed back putting her hands up in defence "Hai hai Juvia I don't love Gray"

Gray face palmed himself "Juvia leave now and I'll take you to coffee later."

Little hearts surrounded her flushed face and skipped or more like floated away to her lab. Gray groaned at what he just told her and looked at Lucy sternly.

"You owe me big time" he told her and she nervously giggled "I don't have any more information on the drug bust case Luce." He continued.

She shook her head no furiously with her hands in the air interjecting "Oh no no, I have a new story now. I'm just here to speak to Erza.

"Oh on the thief who got attacked by that freak last night?" he said with the expression of curiosity.

"Yep! And this time my story is going on front cover" she sang and did a little dance.

Gray smirked a bit and leaned against his desk "Well Erza's in her office" he informed her.

She smiled and waved bye. She walked to Erza's office and knocked on the door and waited for her response. She tried again and heard ruckus behind the door. Erza opens the door quickly to see who was knocking. She looked flustered with her cheeks painted pink and her hair a bit frazzled.

"Oh Lucy just one sec." She closed the door and heard her whisper to another in her office. The door popped open again.

"Thanks for coming past Chairman Jellal. We can continue or negotiations tomorrow, go well" she stepped aside letting a blue haired man who has a tattoo on his face out, he was in fact one of the chairman's of Fiore and served as a supervisor over Magnolia.

"Thank you miss Scarlet. Sorry for taking too much of your time" he said winking at the redhead woman who blushed at the action.

Lucy was smirking; Erza looked at her face and couldn't stop blushing. She pulled the blonde in quickly. "I-It's not what you think!"

"Erza I'm happy for you!" the blonde squealed and threw her arms around her friend. Erza was wiggling out of the blondes clutches.

"Nothing is going on!" Erza said in a high pitch.

Lucy smirked at her "Oh you were just having a meeting without your underwear?" Lucy pointed to a little friend behind the desk.

Erza couldn't take the embarrassment and buried her face in her hands. Lucy patted her on the back trying not to laugh. "I won't tell on one condition"

Erza's head shot up out of her hands and looked at Lucy "Name it!

Lucy couldn't help but giggle, she sat down and settled down "Well I need to speak to the thief that was attacked last night" Erza stared at her long and nodded her head yes.

"Only if I'm in the room with you. Station's policy. Follow me" Erza lead the way out of her office.

She followed Erza to the west wing of the station were they keep criminals for interrogation. She let Lucy go in first and Lucy felt a shiver go up her spine because of some of the looks she got from the men in their cells. She heard them all wolf whistle and yell inappropriate things. Lucy kept her head down while she followed Erza to the last cell.

"Bora, you're needed in the interrogation room." Erza barked at the man.

Bora chuckled "You brought me a playmate Chiefy?"

Lucy gulped and Erza unlocked the cell and walked up to Bora and hissed at him "You're going to answer some questions for the Paper. Comply or I'll have your head asshole." He was unfazed though, he still was smirking and was pushed out his cell by Erza and the three got into the interrogation room.

Lucy got her notepad out and looked at Erza for permission to start "Bora was it? I'm from Fairy Tail Daily Bugle. I'm here to question you on what happened last night."

"Ask away sweetheart" the man said flirtatiously.

Lucy rolled her eyes "Well is it true that the man had… other abilities apart from societies?"

He chuckled loudly "I have the burns to prove it; the freak of nature is real all right. And he was no stranger to combat. I'd say he knew kickboxing or something or some other."

Lucy wasn't buying the fire story "Are you sure this man didn't carry a dangerous weapon?"

"HELL NO. It was light enough to see if he were carrying something. He wouldn't be so nimble if he were carrying a flame thrower."

Lucy hmmed at Bora's point, she decided she would get to that point again later "So what did he look like?"

"Didn't really take note since he was burning my ass sweetheart. But all I could see was that he had spiky fire red hair and had a god damn evil laugh."

Lucy wrote down the findings and nodded her head and asked her final question "Did he say something at all that would give us any clues."

Bora sat up from his slumping position "He calls himself 'Salamander'."

* * *

Lucy was at her apartment looking over the notes she wrote down. It just didn't add up in her mind. She can't comprehend the thought of someone having the ability of breathing fire, nevertheless having their fist aflame too. Maybe she needed to get more details of what the man looked like. I mean there were a good handful of redheads in Magnolia, one in which including Erza and she needed more details.

She closed her Laptop and sighed, her white Maltese dog Plue barked to get her attention. She scratched his head and pondered over what to do about this story. She wondered why though she was given this kind of assignment, was Makarov trying to torturing her? Or maybe he had confidence in her abilities to get the story that lived up to the bugles reputation and stature? Well she will have to pursue either way, but where does she go from here?

She lay on her bed and was dosing off until something Levy said earlier _"Why not go to the __insurance broker__ who saw the incident?" _She sat up immediately; of course he could've seen the guy better than Bora. She hasn't hit a dead end yet! Not even close.

The next morning Lucy got up as usual and headed to the office first. She reached her cubicle and saw a certain Orange haired man who was sitting on her swirly chair holding some flowers. Lucy clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes. Loki was the biggest player in the whole building and she always brushed his flirts off now but he was becoming more eccentric.

"Morning Lucy, you're looking beautiful as usual" he complimented and handing her the flowers which she shoved back. He still smiled at her; she never makes him frown or upset well not on the outside at least and always smiles in her presence. Lucy saw it as him being creepy.

"Loki I'm busy, go bother some coffee girl." Lucy said bitterly.

Loki got off her chair and she took her seat and opened up her laptop. He 'tsk tsk'ed her, she turned around on her swirly chair to glare at him but he said something before she could "Is that any way to talk to someone who got details to a witness of a certain fire breather?" he said waving a piece of paper with details in her face.

She frowned, and he laughed "Lighten up Luce, I'm only fooling around" he said and handed her the paper.

Her face softened "Sorry, been up all night, I spoke to the thief yesterday at the police station yesterday and I'm still trying to process what he said."

Loki became more serious after Lucy's explanation "What did he say?" he asked

She looked around to check if others weren't listening in "He said this guy is the real deal, no weapons or tricks." She rubbed her head "But it's impossible, unless he's some experiment gone loose. But then why would he stop a thief?" she continued

Loki put his hand on her shoulder for reassurance "You don't have to figure out all of this in one night Luce. You got time to crack the truth wide open."

She smiled at his kind gesture and statement. She was going to thank him before he noticed a girl walk passed "Oh Aries hold up! See ya Luce!"

She shook her head in disappointment and looked down to the slip he handed her. She looked inside to see the address "22 Valley way, North Magnolia."

* * *

She rode in the car for 30 minutes to the North side of Magnolia. This side of town made her a bit nostalgic. The area hadn't changed a bit in 7 years; it was the same neighbourhood where she ran away too after her Dad had tried to marry her off to some railroad company, and it was the place where her new family took her in.

_The girl was shivering from the cold rain, trying to cling to her own body heat that evaporated a long time ago. She cried just to feel the warmth of her own tears while she sat in an abandoned alley. She heard multiple footsteps and voices of people. The 17 year old girl found herself staring at a pair of Blue orbs "Makarov! I found her!" The woman yelled, she took off her jacket and put it over Lucy's shoulders. The old small man walked in the direction of his assistant's voice._

_Lucy took in the man's appearance and noticed the tag hanging around his neck. She scowled "Reporters eh… you're the worst" she said bitterly._

_He raised his eyebrows "And why so Miss?"_

"_I know why you're here. You found the missing Heartfilia girl who ran away from home and take pictures of her snivelling in the cold and writing how petty I am." She spat._

"_Why would I do such an inhumane thing?" he asked. She blinked at the words "I can assure you miss Lucy, that type of news is for a gossip magazine. I run a newspaper and I search the truth. I seek the reason of why you ran not how you look in the rain. Which is… a bit distracting for me actually"_

_Lucy looked down to the condition of her clothes which clung to her body tight. "Eeeeew old man you're a Perve!"_

_The old man laughed loudly "Sorry. Well any way miss Heartfilia, seeming you're not going back how about I do you a favour?"_

"_Which is?" she asked sceptically._

"_Work at my Newspaper, earn a living."_

"_You do that?" she asked bewildered. He smiled at her as a yes._

"_And the article about me?"_

_Mira who was standing behind him answered "Already in the furnace. Policy in at our Bugle, we don't write about our Nakama"_

She remembered that day just like it was yesterday. She was accepted nonetheless and they refused to let her go since then. She also learnt that day about writing the truth. They weren't a gossip magazine, and Lucy since then wanted nothing but the truth. And now this new story has gotten her in a tizzy, she can't go on to think there's a man who can use fire to his luxury. If it were true, she wants to be the first to discover

She arrived at the insurance office and stepped out and walked in her black heels which were clicking against the floor. She reached the front and saw the receptionist.

"Hi I'm looking for this person" Lucy showed the receptionist the paper with the name on.

"Oh he's in room 7 over there" she pointed. Lucy thanked her and walked up to the door and knocked twice. She heard a "come in"

"Hi there you are Natsu Dragneel right?"

* * *

**Oh cliffy's how I love thee. Haha, first of all thanks to everyone who read this first chapter! You guys rock!**

**You know how much more you'll rock? If you review (^o^) and the level of rock will proceed if you follow and favourite hehe.**

**Will be updating this during the weekend. Till then neh!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey viewers! I first would like to thank my first reviewer's ****namvd,****JellyBeanBubbles,****WaterDragonMaverick**** and ****Zero177.**** You guys inspire me through this next chapter. **

**Hope I see more reviews from my audience (^v^). **

**Great so let's pick up where we left off.**

* * *

"_**Hi there you are Natsu Dragneel right?"**_

Lucy entered a moderate sized office. The walls painted a warm homey red and the furniture was all made of steel or metal and the desk top is glass. Lucy thought if she had a chance of redecorating her cubicle this would be a good example to follow. Lucy then redirected her attention of the busy man at his desk. She blinked again to focus on his hair colour which was a light pink of some sorts. Once the man looked up to see who entered his office Lucy noticed he was wearing big ray ban reading glasses and beyond that he had onyx coloured eyes.

Once the man saw Lucy he gave a fat grin and replied "Yip that is a me!"

When he grinned Lucy noticed his white sharp looking teeth. She couldn't help but blush at the goofy smile. He waved his hand in the direction of the seat in front of his desk to sit. She did so and he finished off what he was doing before and slammed his pencil down and sighed loudly.

"Sorry, so how can I help you… pretty stranger" he said cheesily

Lucy blushed at the compliment but corrected him "My name is Lucy"

"Miss Luigi how can I help you"

Lucy got a little tick mark from the mispronunciation "Its Lucy, Mr Dragneel"

"Oh sorry sorry" he said scratching his head.

She grabbed her notepad and pen out to start asking questions "Mr Dragneel I'm from Fairy Tail Bugle and a source told me you might give me a solid description on the man you spotted two nights ago apprehending a thief."

Natsu's eyes sparkled, he stood up fast and sprinted to his door to check if there was any people near the door. He looked back to her grinning like an idiot. She assumed the fight the other night made a fan out of the man. She thought his childlike excitement made him seem very cute. He walked back to his side of the desk to sit and he leaned forward to spill his guts.

"YOU. SHOULD. HAVE SEEN. IT. I don't know where to begin."

Lucy was itching to hear and write down the story she was getting really impatient. "Start from the beginning" she told him

He breathed in deeply to explain a seemingly big story "I walk home every day from work around 7:00 and I usually walk pass the North Bank branch. Then I hear fire, I thought a house caught a light so I followed the light to see but instead I see two people fighting and the one breathed fire! He was really hammering the thief. I watched the man blow the final punch. I didn't see what he looked like while he was fighting but he walked under a street lamp and saw what he looked like."

"What did he look like?" she asked eagerly.

He looked left and right trying to be dramatic. "He looked so cool. He had this awesome black outfit. His jacket was long and had one long sleeve. He had white puffy pants and wore sandals."

"Unusual outfit" she giggled.

He frowned at the giggling; she saw his intense stare and stopped. "So was his hair really red?" she asked.

"Red as a Ferrari red. And he had the eyes to match."

"No way can they be natural" she said in an unbelieving tone

"Believe it" he chuckled.

She sighed hoping for more information. "Anything else to tell?"

He scratched his head to think of something else and his face lit up "He has wings"

Her eyes widened, she stared at Natsu for a while until she asked him another question "What kind of wings? Like fabric?"

He shook his head vigorously "They were kind of like feathery angel wings."

She was trying to piece the puzzle together, a man who can call upon or make his own fire via mouth or fist and has angel wings… it just didn't piece together. Natsu studied her confused face and chuckled, she jumped at the sudden laughing and looked quizzically at him

"I'm sorry ma'am but I don't mean to be rude, but you're quite cute." He laughed.

Her cheeks flushed red at the compliment she tried to hide it by putting her notepad away and occupying herself. He leaned over his desk while she was bending down putting her things away and when she lifted her head brown orbs met black, she was really red now. She flung her head up and stood up.

"I uh… have to go" she told him.

He smirked at how red she had become out of embarrassment, he stood up and adjusted his glasses "Sorry for making you uncomfortable miss."

"NO no! It's not like that at all" she interjected still looking flushed.

He smiled at a thought he had "Well, don't take this in a shrewd way but would you like to have coffee? I know a great Bistro a block down from here" he asked

She looked down at her watch and I was past lunch. Levy was going to kill her when she finds out about this. She smiled at Natsu "I'm game"

* * *

The Bistro was a small one indeed. The inside of the Bistro was a light a beautiful blue and the wall ordainments were a clean crisp white colour. Natsu had to get props of where to take girls for coffee. The tables were round, white and small so sitting so close to Natsu made Lucy's stomach do backflips. It didn't help at all when he 'accidently' brushed her leg or her arm. Being so close to him made her focus on his mouth while he spoke, she saw the one time he noticed and smirked at her. After she ate her lunch she ordered some tea and scones, while waiting Natsu asked an out of the blue question.

"So Lucy I got to know why you're a reporter." He asked placing his hand under chin.

She looked up at the reflection in his glasses and focussed on his eyes beyond the reflection. She wasn't sure she wanted to tell him everything from her running away from home and being picked off the street by her bugle family. She thought maybe if this date could precede onto something a lil more she'd tell the whole shazam, but looking at this man in front of her gave her some comfort like she's known him for a long time. That was the essence he gave off, that he was trustworthy and honest. But she wanted to see beforehand before she spilled all her guts. So it'll be half the story.

"I always wanted to be an author when I was younger. My mom before he died was a really great story teller and I always wanted to one day tell her stories as well as my own. Being at the bugle is slowly getting me to that opportunity. My first goal is to be a regular on the front page and then I'll quit and publish mine and my mother's stories"

Natsu nodded his head while she explained. "Well when you make it to the top don't forget that insurance broker with the geeky looking glasses."

She blushed again for the 100th time that day "I don't think they are geeky." She shyly said.

He grinned like an idiot and asked Lucy what she secretly been waiting for "Do you want to go out again?"

Lucy batted her eyes and giggled "Of course"

Lucy did feel like she was on cloud nine, after she and Natsu had their little date they swapped phone numbers. She had gotten home and he already left her a message on her answering machine asking if she like to go to dinner on Friday. She groaned a little since it was Wednesday. But she convinced herself it was a good thing since she needed to plan an outfit.

The next day Lucy walked in the office bright eyed and bushy tailed. She even was nice to Loki. She walked to her cubicle and swirled in her chair like a child after she took out her notebook and wrote at the back of what she can wear on her date tomorrow. She already worked on her article last night so she wasn't goofing off. Well she was but she wouldn't get into trouble.

While she was writing a certain bluenette bounced to her desk "Morning Lu-chan!"

Lucy responded with a happier greeting "Levy-chan! It is a good morning right?!"

Levy was taken back at her best friends attitude this morning. Lucy was never a morning person so something great had happened "Spill it Lu-chan why are you so happy this morning?"

Lucy smiled and giggled like a little girl, Levy caught on by the way Lucy acted.

"Lu-chan. You met a guy didn't you?!" she asked excitedly. Lucy nodded her head and giggled.

"Tell me everything!" Levy grabbed a chair and sat in front of her best friend.

"Well, he's the insurance broker I interviewed yesterday" Lucy said and Levy's eyes widened "His name is Natsu but Levy he was really cute. Like hunky dorky cute." Lucy continued

"So what did he look like? Hunky dorky doesn't help me much."

"It was weird but he has pink hair"

"Pink?" Levy repeated

"He corrected me that its Salmon. Anyway he was kind of buff, like you could really see his muscles through his white shirt. His smile was so big and goofy, oh and he has onyx eyes, Levy it felt like he could see into my soul" Lucy sighed. "He wore glasses too, which made him look dorky but in a cute way."

"He does sound dreamy Lu-chan. So tell me did he ask you out?"

Her cheeks went pink "Uh we kinda already went out after I interviewed him but he asked me out tomorrow night."

"What?! Oh my Lu-chan! Why didn't you tell me this sooner?!"

"Gomenasai Levy-chan. I was busy with my article last night" Lucy defended.

"Yeah yeah, oh off topic was the info useful to you about the fire breather guy?"

"A bit, I at least know what he looks like and the guy can apparently fly." Lucy laid back in her seat "I can write a decent article now sue but I need more than what he looks like and that he calls himself Salamander."

"Well he can't hide forever. If something big happens the whole bugle will tell you."

"Maybe I should scout outside near a bank and wait for another robbery and catch him" Lucy thought out loud.

"Well then that is dangerous. Magnolia isn't really known for being that safe. I mean we're like one of the biggest cities in Fiore and we really don't really know what's lurking in the shadows." Levy reasoned.

Lucy sighed frustratingly "Well I'll keep trying but tomorrow night I'm not going to think of that junk."

* * *

Before Lucy knew it she was standing in front of her mirror ready to go to dinner with Natsu. She wore a simple black dress. It was a strapless number and was near skin tight; it hugged her body so snugly. The dress reached till half of her thigh and she wore wedges. Her medium blonde hair was pulled to the side in a side plat.

She was so nervous; she hadn't been on a date in 2 years. Her last boyfriend was a pain and a half. Dan really put her off for a long time. But she had a good feeling about Natsu, she believed first impressions were important and Natsu really left himself in her thoughts. She hoped this wasn't a dead end.

She heard her doorbell ring, Plue barked at the door. Lucy shooed him away and peeped through the hole and saw the pinkette. She opened the door and saw Natsu's jaw almost fell off his face. She admitted to herself she was really perving over how he looked. He had a red dress shirt on rolled up a bit and wore nice fitting black pants.

"You look amazing Luce…" he complimented.

She blushed "You don't look too bad yourself." She winked. She went out the apartment and locked it behind her. The two walked down to the front of the apartment building

"So where are we going?" She asked eagerly.

"To this Italian restaurant a few blocks from here. It's called Macao's. I know the owner personally"

"Oh wow that place is usually packed to the brim. You must be the perfect date." She playfully said.

He chuckled at her playfulness "I can see you won't hold out in those shoes till we get there" he noticed and paled a bit. He held out his hand for a taxi.

On the way Lucy discovered why Natsu walks home from work, he gets majorly car sick. He told her it's with any transportation. When they got there Natsu was better immediately and bounced out the car to grab Lucy's hand on the other side and escorted her. They reached the front desk and Natsu's face brightened at the sight of someone

"Wakaba! How you doing?!" Natsu excitedly greeted a middle-aged man. She guessed he was the restaurants host.

"Natsu?! Well well looky here, I haven't seen you in a while boyo."

Natsu scratched his head embarrassingly "Yeah it's been like 4 months now?"

"So are you settled into Magnolia yet kiddo?" another voice entered the conversation. A man also around his 50's came out.

"Hey Macao, yeah I'm settled in now." Natsu told the two.

"That's good, oh, oh ho ho who's this pretty lady Natsu?" Wakaba noticed Lucy behind him.

Lucy smiled nervously and giggled "My date for tonight, gentleman. So keep your distance" Natsu joked.

"Lucy this is Macao the owner of Macao's. And this is his long life buddy and employee Wakaba." He introduced.

"Nice to meet you." She smiled.

"Let Wakaba get you guys a table and some wine" Macao offered.

The two were escorted to a window seat inside. Lucy was a tad suspicious of what they were talking about earlier; it was clear from the conversation that Natsu just moved to Magnolia.

"Uh Natsu?"

"Yeah something wrong?"

"Oh no no. I wanted to ask but I don't want to be too nosey but…"

"No its okay Luce, I'm not a virgin."

"NO! I wasn't going to ask that!" she said defensively with her cheeks aflame.

He laughed at her reaction "I'm just kidding Luce, you wanna know about me moving here"

She nodded her head to agree. He loved teasing the woman but she wanted to be serious. Grabbed the wine from the ice bucket and bored some in her glass and in his. He sipped some of the contents and started his explanation "Well I was raised in an orphanage in Onibus till I was 15 and I free lanced all over the country learning new skills. By the time I was 21 I became an insurance broker in Crocus and transferred here 4 months ago."

"You lived in Crocus for 4 years. Wow aren't you going to miss your friends there?"

"Nah, Crocus is full of snobs. Especially the piece of works I got to date. I way much prefer to be in Magnolia, I mean what other lucky bastard would be on a date with you?" He flirted.

She blushed and tried to hide it by looking ou the window. He smirked and chuckled "You seriously are a flirt" she commented.

He shrugged and she giggled. "Enough about me, what about you? Where did you grow up?"

Lucy was taken aback by the question, Natsu saw her reaction and quickly recovered "That's if you want to. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable"

She smiled at his childlike sweetness "No, it's okay. You were open with me so it's fair. I well lived in Kovern."

"Snazy places there. But you're out here making a living. If your mom were alive she'd be proud."

She smiled sweetly at him "Thank you"

"And do you still visit your dad in Kovern?"

"Uh… no we don't speak."

"Oh would I be pushing it if I ask why?" he asked

"It's a little complicated but I'll try explain. My dad was head of a railroad company and tried to marry me off for investment." She explained

"Woah talk about parenting!" he said wide eyed. "So what you do?" he asked eagerly.

"I ran away." She simply said.

"Woah that's hard-core." He laughed.

That was the first person to not pity Lucy Heartfilia after knowing her past. She appreciated it to no ends. She looked to Natsu and thought 'how can this guy still be single?' It had only been their second date and she's already counting her blessings. What did occur in her mind was if Natsu has been single this long then what was his baggage? Right now she wanted to focus on their evening.

That was going to end in 3…2…1

A loud boom erupted outside in the city which shook the whole restaurant. Lucy looked to Natsu and then outside. Then she saw a people move into the streets to witness what happened. Lucy's reporter skills tingled and self-consciously moved outside. Her eyes witnessed a building engulfed in fire. She had expected the explosion they heard came from the top of the building since the whole building was still intact. She reached to her emergency camera in her purse usually used when sudden occurrences happen.

She looked through the lens and saw there were still people inside. She looked around to see if someone calls the fire department. Everyone's eyes were focused on the building.

"Can anyone call the fire department?!" she yelled.

Macao walked next to her "The explosion messed with the telephones. Natsu said he'd run to a place where he can contact them and a rescue team."

She looked through her lens again and took shots of the scene. She had wondered if Natsu had made it somewhere to get hold of somebody. Lucy kept looking around for the boy and someone yelled "Look up there!" and caught her attention. She lifted up her head to see, and she couldn't believe what her eyes were showing her.

She saw large white feathery wings flying towards the building. She looked through her lens to see that the person obtaining the wings was

"Salamander" she said out loud.

She took photo after photo although she couldn't get a clear enough one to see his face. Salamander flew towards the building and landed on one window frame. As he landed he tried unhooking the window open but it wouldn't budge. He kicked the glass through and got people onto the fire escape, luckily there were only 10 or 15 people in that quadrant.

The fire department just arrived and focused on getting the people down faster. The one group of firemen got out a hose to spray the building. But stopped to see the firelight burn out, no that wasn't what was happening. Lucy focused back through her lens and saw something unbelievable.

Salamander was sucking the fire up! Like a freak performer who swallows a fire on a stick, Salamander was taking in half a building of fire. Everyone including the fireman stopped to watch the scene. The light dimmed every passing second and then it was gone.

Silence over took the crowd until a child screamed a 'Hooray!' which in a ironic sense spread like fire. Lucy even joined but yelled his name she only knew. Before she knew it everyone was cheering on his name "Sa-la-man-der! Sa-la-man-der! Sa-la-man-der!"

From afar Salamander lifter his arms and waved at the crowd. He jumped of the building and took on fight mode with his white angelic wings. He flew over the crowd again which created a larger cheer. After everything calmed down Lucy looked around for Natsu and began to panic slightly, Macao put his hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"He probably had to take a taxi and he ate. So he might take a while." He said walking back into the restaurant.

She decided to look through her photos while she waited until she heard Natsu call her name "Natsu! Where have you been?"

"To get help of course and I needed to pee"

"That's unfortunate cause you missed Salamander save the day!" she told him pulling out her camera showing him the pictures

"What?!" he yelled in outraged grabbing the camera out her finger tips

He skimmed through the photos and groaned loudly handing back the photos. He looked at her concerned face. He smiled at her and grabbed her hand.

"It's okay really. Why don't I take you home, I bet your itching to put this in your article?"

She nodded her head cutely and he called a taxi. He didn't feel too good on the ride but Lucy was explaining the event to him, her voice did really sooth him. And as before when they got to the apartment building he jumped out the car full of energy like the car ride never happened. They glided up the stairs to her apartment and they stood at the door.

"Thank you for tonight Natsu. It still was great even though things didn't go according to plan." She said while unlocking her door and faced him to say goodbye.

"One thing went according to plan" he said.

"What's that?" she asked curiously.

Her breath hitched when his hand landed on her waist. She looked up to his big dorky glasses to look at his dark orbs. He leaned in slowly and she followed pursuit. They inched closer but Natsu's impatience got the better of him and pulled her in to kiss her goodnight. She moaned in their kiss and she felt his chest bounce from chuckling. He pulled back looking at her flushed face and caressed it.

"Call me?" she blurted out.

"Of course" he answered.

When he left she got inside her apartment and quickly closed her door and leaned on it. Her legs gave in and slide down her door. She sighed out a 'wow' and patted Plue who sat next to her.

She looked to her dog and asked "Plue is it me or did Natsu smell like burnt fish?"

* * *

**Ooooh the plot thickens! I really loved doing this chappie. **

**Right so I am officially full of ideas now that the story is developing so I hope this story will be a biggy. And yeah I can't wait to see how you guys liked it. Please don't hesitate to review cause I want to know if I fulfilled my role as an entertainer. And thanks again to my first reviewers and my first followers and favourites. You guys are totally awesome!**

**RockingCass out, peace! (^v^)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Sooo yeah I gots some apologising to do. I really am sorry for not updating in like… a week? Gomenasai! Only excuse I had was me being sick, still am… but this is like my second job hence I can't leave you all in the dark too long.**

**Enjoy the next chapter 3**

* * *

Fairy tail Bugle was in a happy buzz this morning, the laughter and cheers echoed through the building. Hard to believe this was a Monday right? Any sane business or matter of people wouldn't be so cheerful at 10 o'clock in the morning. On any other day the bugle would be the same but certain circumstances take priority. Today the Monday paper was sent out and had young Lucy Heartfilia's first front page story. Proud of her achievement Makarov brought out champagne and _orange juice_ (since it was 10 in the morning…).

The story had become a hit since the whole office was ringing of telephones. All across Fiore newspaper companies asked for Lucy's story to print in their home cities. Makarov approached Lucy with the request and she squealed a yes in response. She couldn't have been more overjoyed and to top things she got a raise from the overload of newspaper bought in just a few hours.

After everything had settled down Lucy went to her cubicle and saw something she couldn't help but to loudly giggle like a girl. A bouquet of roses lay on her desk; Lucy walked up to the bouquet and inhaled its scent. She gave off a little sneeze and giggled.

Levy walked up behind Lucy and whistled. Lucy covered her mouth with her hands to not show Levy her enormous smile plastered on her face. The bouquet of roses were in a variety of different colours from pink to yellow to red to white to orange.

"Lu-chan is this from who I think it is?"

Lucy walked up to the card pinned to one of the bouquets. She read out loud "I'm not particularly good in this type of far distance gestures or any romantic gesture actually but after spending time with you I'm doing a lot of stupid things… well stupider but the smartest thing I've done so far is date you, well hopefully we're still dating... Anyway call me when you get this- N"

"Wow, Lu-chan what you waiting for? Call him!"

Lucy jumped at her friend's affirmative voice. And picked up her office phone and dialled the familiar number she memorized. The line rang and someone picked up.

"Natsu Dragneel, expert on ladies" Natsu answered.

"How were you so sure it was me?" she joked

"Had a feeling, but your right if it were a client I'd be in trouble" he laughed.

"Thanks for the roses. They are beautiful." She said sweetly swaying her hips a little twirling her fingers around the phone cord. She did resemble a teenage talking to her crush. Levy sat on her swirly chair and watched Lucy speak; Lucy looked at Levy at the corner of her eye and saw her best friend smiling like an idiot for her.

"More than a pleasure milady. So what did your boss say about your brilliant article?"

She giggled at the compliment "He loved it, we were celebrating earlier. And I'm officially a regular front page publisher." She announce proudly.

"I had no doubt you wouldn't be after this masterpiece. So this calls for celebration. What you say we get all your friends to a bar on Friday and celebrate all together."

"My friend Levy was actually saying that too! So then its official, we'll go to Kinana's bar on Friday at 8." She said excitedly.

"It's a date." Natsu said, Lucy pictured him winking in that line.

She said goodbye and put the phone down. Levy was smirking at her from where she was sitting. Lucy's cheeks were red as it is but she knew her best friend was going to go on and on about the subject.

"Oh Lu-chan you're whipped and you haven't had a third date."

Lucy bowed her head in defeat "It might just be infatuation. I do need to tone down my feelings for him." She lifted her head to look at her best friend "But I can't help it. He makes my heart thump so hard. He's funny, cute, sexy, goofy, hyper, cool, kind, mysterious… it's too much for one woman!" Lucy grabbed her head from overload.

Levy laughed and tried to help her friend by collecting herself after the fits of laughter "Well Luce you just started so just calm down, he isn't your boyfriend yet."

Lucy moaned at the truthful statement and collected herself to tell Levy about Friday "So Natsu also thinks we should celebrate on Friday, I told him we could go to Kinana's at 8."

Levy smiled brightly "Oh yes we have to. I guess we could invite Mira, Loki from here and Gray, Juvia, Erza, Cana and see who they want to bring."

"We really do have to make friends outside of the Bugle and police station…" Lucy giggled nervously.

* * *

Natsu put the phone down and sighed loudly putting his feet on his desk with his hands behind his back. He was grinning like an idiot to himself proud of his flower gesture he pulled moments ago. His office phone rang again which moved Natsu out of his comfortable position.

"Natsu speaking" he answered in a monotone voice.

"Natsu! I did a scope of the area and something fishy is going on downtown of West side." A high pitched voice yelled over the phone

"Great… I'll be at rendezvous in 10."

Natsu quickly stood up grabbing his coat and briefcase and exited out his office then walking towards the front entrance doors "I'm off till tomorrow Lucky" Natsu called out.

"Natsu its only 11 am."

"I have important appointments to attend" Natsu replied quickly. Lucky watched the pink headed man hastily exit the building

* * *

Meanwhile downtown of west Magnolia a bank robbery erupted. It was any normal Monday for the employees there until a man with a ski mask entered. Quickly he pulled out his gun and shot the roof to attain hostility over the bystanders. The man yelled for everyone to put their hands on their heads to make sure no one would touch their cell phones. Another three or five men came through the back and headed towards an the entrances. The main man who shot the roof earlier headed towards a bank employee with short white hair and blue eyes.

He smiled wickedly at her, as she stared in horror back with tears streaming from her eyes.

"Okay sweetie I want your attention. You see that door there leading to the safe I want you to take me there and open it up for me" he said menacingly whilst waving a gun in her face.

She could barely move her feet from the first round of bullets put into the roof. He scowled at the lack of movement and loaded the gun and pointed it to a bystander he turned to her "Sweetheart I don't want to resort to this. Now knowing you have A LOT of people's lives on the line here depending on your actions I suggest you open the safe"

The white haired maiden looked at the captives faces as if begging her to comply. She looked back at the robber and shakily answered "C-come this way" she gestured towards the safe room. The man barked at one of his companions to listen to an order "The police will show up so I want you to make sure if one bastard comes near the building shoot the nearest person you see. Or at least make it look like it."

The man nodded and proceeded to his position near the door. The main robber nudged the white haired forward to the door and poked her back with the gun. She opened the door and walked up to the giant safe that was situated. She turned to him to tell him the procedure.

"This is going to take a while to open since there are 8 locks in the system." She explained and he nodded. Her fingers touched the touchscreen pad on the wall to start the process which started with employee identification variation and a series of passwords.

While doing so outside the bank dozens of police cars raced down the street and immediately stopped to align themselves behind their cars waiting for any counter measures. Some familiar faces appeared amongst the police squad. Namely Chief Erza came to the scene as well, with her usual demeanour she strolled to the front of the police unit with a megaphone in her hand.

"This is Magnolia's police unit. We have surrounded the perimeter, there's no way out" She said sternly through the microphone. "Surrender now and we won't go to extreme precautions."

The man near the door glared at the red headed maiden. He slowly made his way to a bystander and grabbed a woman and shoved her to the door. The man stood by the front entrance with the young lady in the crook of his elbow holding his gun to her head.

"Unless you want this young lady dead you'll back up there and your forces" he spat.

Erza looked towards the force who were all lining up their guns for fire, she looked back to the man who's face was covered by a ski mask. She glared at him as he menacingly shoved the gun against his captive. Erza frustratingly growled and lifted her hand "Hold fire till commanded men" she ordered

The men looked at her lowering their guns hesitantly. Erza nodded at their compliance.

"Now please let her go!"

The man walked backwards into the building slowly still holding the girl up against the gun. "We'll let them all go if you co-operate miss hotshot. We still haven't made our deposit yet." He said laughing at his own lame humour.

Erza growled at the nickname and walked back to her men to discuss the situation. To her surprise she saw Gray waiting for her. He was a detective so this wasn't his scene, although no matter what the problem the police were facing Gray wouldn't hesitate to come charging in and help in any way he can.

"I thought you were given a drug bust assignment" she said to him.

He was leaning against the police car with his eyes closed looking as relaxed as he always was. Unless there was a crazy lovesick Juvia around. He opened his eyes to look at Erza's. His icy blue-black eyes looked up at her giving off the expression "You'd think I miss this?" and as if she hit the nail on the head that's exactly what she did.

"I wanted a piece of the action" he said.

"If I wasn't your friend you'd be fired." Erza sighed.

He smiled at her slightly before turning his head to the bank doors and replacing the smile with a frown. He thought to himself what a poorly planned bank robbery it was. There were only two entrances of the place and the roof was ruled out as an escape. Something wasn't sticking right in his mind, he looked over to Erza and some policeman going over a plan to get the captives out safely otherwise they are 10 feet under…

"Wait a minute…" he mumbled to himself.

He heard the bank door slam open with all the captives running out in a panic. There had to be forty people held captive including bank workers. Erza climbed on top of a police car and aimed her gun inside. She kept looking for movement but nothing so far.

Gray sprinted to the car which Erza was on. "Erza! They can't escape the building unless though the sewers! They're not in there"

She went wide eyed and ran inside impulsively, a few men including Gray followed. They got to the safe and saw a young woman tied to a nearby pole. Erza and Gray found themselves speechless to discover who it was.

"Lisanna?!" Gray and Erza yelled

"Oh Erza thank goodness you're here! They got away!"

Erza looked down to the edge of the room to see a large square hole in the floor. She walked to it and saw it was well disguised, the secret entrance was covered by the flooring and looked to see that they must of taken a while to make the exit.

Erza looked to Gray "They must have planned this for a while. Going through the sewers… they must be desperate. And stupid to do this in the middle of the day instead of night time… it sure would be easier to handle a security system than a whole police force"

She looked towards her force and put her gun in her register. "Right! Officer Max, I want you to get four teams of six to come searching in the sewers. I'll also need a map of the sewers. Magnolia sewers are long so I doubt the robbers are where they'd like to be."

"Yes Ma'am!" Max said and ran outside to gather men

"And officer Warren I want you to keep the rest of the police at bay on the surface. You're in charge if an epidemic were to strike above"

"And communications ma'am? If something were to happen I could come with men in case"

"We'll take handhelds for precaution. I doubt they'll be much help underground."

"I did tweak them so they'll be good to use" Warren said.

She nodded and looked at Gray; she noticed that Lisanna already left. He didt leave either which struck her as a relief. "I take it you want to come?"

"Yip" he plainly said.

She heard multiple footsteps come from outside and turned around to see Max give her the map. She gazed at the map and noticed the vast detail the sewers become when it hits central of Magnolia.

"Right we have to act fast! Let's go!"

* * *

It smelt like a nightmare of decay, feces and vomit. Most of the men searching in the sewers were close to puking themselves, even Gray with his cool demeanour was gaging.

Erza had split the six search parties into the most suspect paths. Herself, Gray and two others were going down the main pipe toward central Magnolia. Fortunately for the police though despite being in a sewer was that it was designed to have a pavement on the side of the grotesque water. No tracking in shit for them which was a relief on Erza since her womanly side was screaming protests of entering the facility.

All you could hear was the footsteps. Keeping it quiet as can be to find the robbers quicker. They walked another 10 minutes or so before seeing a light down the sewer as it curved. The first though that came to Erza's mind was that they set camp but the idea was ruled of when it didn't flicker like a fire would. I seemed like small fires erupted every moment.

"Come on faster!" she shouted a whisper

They ran up to the source of the fire and were shock to see their findings.

Erza was seeing with her own two eyes that the same person who saved many people from a burning building, the same one who sucked up the fire emitting from said building is now fighting the robbers. All four of them didn't budge from where they were standing watching the fight right in front of them.

A few men were already down but the remaining were throwing punches Salamanders way. Salamander was dodging them with ease as if he were taunting them. Salamander looked down the sewer to find the four policemen there.

"Wasted too much time" he mumbled as he was dodging the leader of the robbers. Salamander grabbed the man's fist in mid-air. The man's fist was shaking in Salamanders grasp. He felt a warm sensation on his fist which quickly changed to burning. The man yelped and Salamander let go of his hand and gave a swift kick to his stomach. The man went out like a light so easily. The other robbers hesitantly took a step back.

"You got two choices gents" Salamander yelled out pulling a peace sign. "Either you go with the nice policemen there and go to jail. Or…" he evilly smirked "You get roasted"

The men looked at one another and back at the four policemen who were still in shock. They slowly retreated to the other side where they were. Erza snapped out of the haze and barked at two of her men "Don't stand there arrest them!"

The two men panicked and fumbled to get their handcuffs and went to do as they were ordered

"Right my jobs done here." Salamander sighed and noticed tied up bags. He picked them up and threw them to Gray's feet.

Gray looked down at the bags and noticed too that there were melted guns on the floor. He looked back up to Salamander who was walking away. Gray pointed his gun and shot the spot next to Salamanders feet but before he knew it the bullet disintegrated. Salamander turned around with an unimpressed expression on his face.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Erza yelled.

Gray glared at the fiery headed man "I don't care what he did for us, I think we should interrogate him Erza. Who knows what this guy is capable of doing to this town."

She sighed frustratingly "You could've just asked him…"

"I got other things to attend, I don't have time for an icy interrogation from you, got it?"

Gray growled back in response. Erza put her hand on his shoulder "Let him go. We have other things to attend to too."

He shoved his shoulder away from her and looked at her angrily "How can I let him go? He's a nameless man who can throw fireball to whoever he pleases. Don't you see this a threat"

"Yes he can do that and he can suck up a whole building on fire to save civilians too. He needs interrogation for doing the jobs others were struggling with?"

He looked away from her gaze back to Salamander which he only noticed now left a while ago.

* * *

After the Monday passed everything went on a buzz on how Salamander really helped the police out with the bank robbery. Lucy got all the information and witnesses' experiences just in time for Friday. Now all she had to was write down the article before Monday.

But tonight was not going to be about work but celebration. Since Lucy and her friends couldn't celebrate on Monday so Friday was the night ot let down her and her friends hair… and to see Natsu. She decided to crash at Levy's since Kinana's bar was closest to her house. She arrived at Levy's and let herself in and locked behind her.

"Levy?!"

"In my room Lu-chan!"

Lucy walked in with her carrier bag on her shoulder and saw Levy on the internet Googling something. "Whatcha looking at?"

Levy looked up to her friend and smiled "Well I got a think today to this article. Apparently our friendly neighbourhood fire breather isn't the only freak out there"

Lucy bent down to read the article as well, with her lightning fast reading skill she finished "Two other freak sightings? In Nivit they have a young lady called Sky Maiden. And in Oak Town they have a guy called Black Steel."

"Cool name right?" Levy said.

Lucy shook her head as in yes and set her bag on Levy's bed "SO what you going wear tonight to impress your_ boyfriend_" Levy said to embarrass her friend.

Lucy's cheeks were tinted pink "He's not my boyfriend yet" she laid out her options in front of her and Levy "I thought I be casual and wear jeans and a blazer"

"Oooh I got a great top for that blazer"

….

You can only guess how this took…

Later that night Lucy and Levy were the first to be there surprisingly. Lucy was sipping on a beer while Levy had a cocktail. She felt an arm hang around her shoulders and smiled. It was her friend Cana Alberon who was already hammered before anyone arrived.

"Luuuuushi! Danks for de inviiite!"

"Cana it's no fun when you get drunk without us" Levy whined.

Cana went to sit next to Levy and speak nonsense. Lucy saw her other friends file in, all except Natsu. Within 10 minutes everything settled in Lucy went to talk to Mira and Loke. While Mira was speaking her sentence was cut off half way by her being distracted.

Confused Lucy and Loke turned around to the pinkette Lucy had been waiting for.

"Natsu!" Lucy said excitedly and jumped in his arms for a hug which he was happy to accept. The whole table of friends stopped talking and watched the couple greet aohter. Lucy blushed at everyone staring and untangled herself from Natsu's hug.

"Ummm… everyone this is Natsu he's my … ummm…"

"Boyfriend" he finished for her with a big goofy grin.

She went wide eyed and blushed furiously, trying to not show her embarrassment "Uhhh… Natsu this is Mira and Loke and over there is Levy. They're my co-workers and Levy is my best friend" and Loke and Mira greeted and waved.

"Oh Levy, so that's the person who's been sending me consequence emails!" Natsu Laughed.

Lucy face planted her hand from what she just heard. She tried to continue "That's Cana… who's already passed out" Lucy shook her head in disappointment "That's Juvia, Gray and Erza. They work at East Magnolia police branch. Erza is actually the Chief in all the branches but stays more this side because of the crime."

Erza nodded at Natsu "You were the one to get those crooks in the west right?"

"Hmm… with some help from Salamander." Erza said

Gray tch'd where he was sitting. Juvia was clinging to him so people would shrug off his moody self.

"Is something wrong there buddy?" Natsu said in an irritated voice.

Gray looked up and made eye contact with Natsu. Gray slipped his arm out of Juvia's grasp and leaned forward "Nothing for you to be concerned about pal"

Lucy looked at her…boyfriend… she'll have to get used to that. She looked to him and saw an expression she's never seen before… anger. Natsu shifter his specks "Come on we're all friends here, tell us what's up with the crappy attitude towards Salamander?"

Gray smirked "Perceptive shit aren't you? Fine I don't like him. He's a threat to everyone and I don't like how people let him just do what the hell he wants"

"Gray come on, Natsu is his biggest fan and you're making the guy sound like a criminal" Lucy scowled.

"It's okay Luce, I'm not bothered by what he said much. Maybe if he were to see him in action he'd change his mind of him." Natsu said smirking

Erza giggled "He did."

"That must have been amazing! Good thing he beat them senseless. After what that guy did to my sister… Salamander is definitely a hero of ours"

Thanks to Mira the touchy conversation ended however Natsu was put on another edge.

"I don't know how you do it but you look too radiant you could eat the moon Lucy." Loke said flirtatiously.

Lucy shifted off her seat to the bar without replying to Loke. Natsu growled slightly and called him out "You know she has a boyfriend like right here."

Loke laughed "I know that, sorry it's my sadistic side doing that. I like embarrassing her. Even though I will admit I'm attracted to her I won't dare go in and take another guys chick"

Natsu was surprised by his answer and intrigued with his embarrassing technique "Mind if I join in in the game?" Natsu asked

Loke started to laugh uncontrollably "Please do this will be fun!"

Natsu shared in laughing "What's going on here" Lucy asked placing her drink on the table.

"We're laughing on how no other woman can beat your beauty Luce" Natsu said.

Lucy turned red instantly "W-what?"

Loke tried to suppress his laughter and decided to add fuel onto the Lucy flame "Not to mention smart. Albert Einstein would die for your brain if he were alive"

Lucy caught on "Oh ha ha guys. Seriously Loke don't corrupt Natsu"

As the whole table carried on its cheers and laughter two mysterious figures sat at a far off table at the bar.

"That's her over there. The blonde one." An older man with white long hair and tattoos pointed out.

"Hff… She's not nearly as pretty as me. Why would I waste time spying on her?" a woman spat

"Don't ask a stupid question. Just comply, all will be revealed soon"

* * *

**Not my best work Gomen asai. A lot has happened this week, my great gran died so I didn't feel like writing for a few days.**

**Sorry for the late notice but please leave a review to help motivate (^v^)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Greetings my NaLu darlings! First I apologise for being super late, unfortunately I have a modem instead of capped internet and I used it up the begin of last month. Anyway I want to thank all those who commented and sent condolences; you guys really cheered me up. Oooooh and I'm one review away from my twentieth! Hopefully I'd like to make thirty with this chapter, maybe I'm pushing my luck lol.**

**So I guess this story is going all told from the third person or from Lucy's point of view. It still will be like this for a little and then I'll switch to Natsu. Depending how this story processes, I want to really make this story as long as can be because I suck at trying to elaborate chapters hence I always have short completed stories. Currently my last completed story is like 16k. Short right?!**

**Alrighty then here is Chapter four!**

* * *

"911 What is your emergency?"

"…"

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Yes? Can you hear me?" a female voice whispered

"Ma'am what is your emergency?"

"I – on a boat- please- hello?" the line was breaking up.

"Ma'am your line is breaking up, try repeating some words so I can catch what you're saying."

"I- kidnap- boat… BEEP BEEP BEEP"

* * *

Three weeks after Lucy's get together

Bad aura misted around the police station on a Monday morning. Erza Scarlet was hot with anger, you would easily have seen the smoke come out her ears. Why is that so? Do you really want to know? Well let's head to a safer destination…

Comparing the bad aura to the police station. Magnolia Bugle was full of productivity and is extremely busy. Because of the towns very own new superhero, newspapers have been selling like crazy, the Bugle even had to resort to giving the interns bigger responsibilities. Not that they minded especially a young man Romeo who's working extra hard so he can be transferred to Nivit.

More people were being hired too which made the work environment very cluttered. And people running around most of the time you can only imagine the accidents. Lucy for one was being cautious and was staying at her desk eating two minute noodles, Levy decided to hang back with her best friend till the madness died in the main lobby of the office.

"There sure are a lot of new faces around here…" Lucy said while eating her noodles.

"Lu-chan it's not lady like to eat with your mouth full." Levy teased.

Lucy took a large slurp on her noodles to provoke her friend's statement and Levy laughed at the correct predicted action.

"You know what's ridiculous though. Natsu finds this a turn on" Lucy said which resulted with a stunned Levy which escalated to a giggly Levy.

"So that's his weird fantasy… its different."

The girls were interrupted by Mira walking up to them with a person behind her. The girl wore her trademark smile which was so warm and nice that no one could be mean to her… ever. Like even when the boss' son would come in to terrorise the coffee girls she would kick him out with a smile on his face. Off topic, Mira walked up to the cubicle with someone behind her.

"Morning girls, this here is Sorano Aguria. She's our new columnist." Mira stepped aside to reveal a pretty young woman with white hair like Mira herself but had bangs and she wore white clothing on top of that.

She smiled sweetly at the blonde and bluenette "Hi nice to meet you."

Lucy smiled sweetly back "I'm Lucy and this is Levy" she gestured to Levy next to her.

Sorano stared dumbfounded at Lucy "Wait you're Lucy? Oh my gosh! I'm a big fan of your work!" she squealed.

"O-oh really?" Lucy asked and Sorano nodded eagerly.

"Sorry Ladies but I do have to get Sorano update with the office, she'll see you later." Mira nudged Sorano.

"Oh right, silly me" Sorano giggled.

The two walked off with Lucy and Levy watching them off, Levy looked a bit concerned and looked at her friend "It wasn't just me getting bad vibes right?"

Lucy nodded her head slowly "We can't base our opinion on her because of that reason though."

Levy nodded in agreement. A new thought occurred to her head "Oh you'll never guess what happened this morning!"

"If you're going to tell me about Black Steel again can it wait till we're back at my place where I can sleep on comfy bed while you blabber on about it?" Lucy teased and Levy punched her arm playfully.

"No it's got to do with our buddies at the police station. Apparently a criminal escaped from prison and stole some important equipment at the DNA analysis lab"

Lucy's eyes detected shock and worry. She was sure Juvia was an all-night worker, was she caught up in the robbery? And how pissed off is Erza currently? That made her shiver. Maybe it would be best to talk to Erza in a week… or two.

"Did Juvia get caught up in it? I mean she kinda lives in the lab at night."

Levy's serious expression turned into a smirk. "I called her this morning and this is what she said and I quote "Gray-sama was my hero! He talked Juvia out of work to go home early. Gray-sama saved Juvia's life! Juvia doesn't know how to repay her hero!" unquote" Levy told with a very well done Juvia impersonation.

Lucy giggled just imagining the hell Gray must be going through. Natsu would kill himself laughing later when Lucy tells him. But on a serious note Lucy couldn't stop herself from wondering who the person was that broke out of prison. And will Salamander get involved. But she can't get involved in this story unless the superhuman got involved, for now she'll stay in the dark and restlessly wait.

Before she knew it four thirty had been displayed on her digital clock on her desk. The blonde collected her belongings and was stopped by Aries.

"I'm sorry I know your about to leave but this package came in for you. Sorry again, sorry!"

Lucy chuckled lightly to herself and took the package from Aries. An envelope was stuck on top, it had nothing written on though. She detached it and opened it, she read the following,

_Miss Heartfilia, before you proceed reading please do so in a private area what you going to read isn't for public eye._

Lucy looked up observing her surroundings. The office was still busy, she was leaving anyway so she neatly tucked the letter back in the envelope and put in her purse and the package under her arm.

Once she locked her front door she made her way to her couch and grabbed the letter and carried on reading.

_Miss Heartfilia I'm not sure if you'll believe me or not but __**I am Salamander**__. I need your help._

Lucy's eyes widened. Salamander? Writing to her? For help?

_This might be odd hearing from me, especially asking for help. I know you well enough from your stories that you're a lover of justice and are one to find the truth. You are probably wondering how you can believe it's really me writing this. If you have doubts look in the package._

Lucy ripped it open quicker that lightning. Underneath all the Styrofoam she pulled up something that she couldn't deny that was his. She pulled out his famous scale looking scarf. It may be an imitation but she's never seen another scarf like this in the world.

_This is what I need your help with. There is a dangerous criminal out on the loose and I need to lure him out. He also turns out to be one of the richest men in Fiore and always surrounds himself with innocent civilians. He's having a yacht party at Hargeon in a few days. I need your help to investigate on him to get enough evidence on a crime he did and lure him out so I can deal with him._

_This will definitely benefit us both. So please consider it, if you agree meet me by Hargeon Harbour tomorrow. I'll be wearing a Black and White hooded coat. If I don't see you by 9pm I'll take it that you have denied my offer._

_PS, don't forget to bring my scarf. _

_Sincerely Salamander._

* * *

What was she thinking? Lucy Heartfilia my friends was not thinking. She was utterly ballzy for doing this, but in her heads this would be stupid letting an opportunity like this pass. This is pointing more to her favour since she received evidence from the fiery super person, not to mention this will benefit her greatly in her career.

Lucy was assuming to wear something appropriate for the yacht party, it would be inappropriate to show up in jeans and a hoodie jacket. Lucy had a fair share of formal clothing since she was raised in an upper class environment. The habit of looking and even worse buying got the best of her.

She grabbed a long plum coloured dress out and slid into the soft fabric. The v-line was low and the dress slit on her right hand side was high and to complete the primary look she wore black peep-toe heels. She pulled half of her hair up and used a plum coloured ribbon.

She left considerably early because the train ride to Hargeon was 45 minutes. She rented a hotel room and waited an hour. She walked to the harbour and saw the lights from a distance.

'_I guess not a lot of people can get into these kinds of parties.'_ she thought to herself

She waited near the yacht when her watch read 8:58. She gazed around and felt a finger tap her shoulder. She turned around to see a hooded figure. Lucy inched back a bit for caution.

"It's me." The figure said in a low sounding tone.

"Salamander?"

The hooded figure nodded. She gave him his scarf and he mumbled a thanks. Before she could say anything he pointed to the yacht that was nearing department. She notice him walk passed her and proceeded to the yacht, before she could second guess her feet ran after him. She kept following him till the railings near the side of the boat. The yacht made its way further into the ocean.

The two stood in silence until the yacht dropped anchor. Salamander spoke again in his low toned voice "Follow me we need to compile a plan."

* * *

Lucy's apartment phone was ringing like crazy. The answering machine displayed 18 messages.

"Hi you reached Lucy and Plue! *whoof*! Leave a message!"

"Lucy?! This is your boyfriend for the 19th time, I've tried your cell like 100 times. Where are you? If your home please pick up!"

* * *

Lucy and Salamander made their way to a secluded room. Lucy closed the door behind her and faced the hooded figure.

"Alright, what plan did you have in mind?" Lucy asked.

The hooded figure didn't move, he stayed silent which gave Lucy an uneasy settlement in Lucy's stomach. The figure turned his back to her and brought down his hood to reveal… black hair. Her stomach flipped for the worse, this wasn't him which meant she was in serious danger.

"I'm so glad prison hasn't made my tricking skills rusty" the man slowly inched his way to face her "Good to see you again miss Hearfilia"

Lucy recognised the sleezy voice which was suppressed before. The man was no doubt was the thief Lucy met just roughly 2 months ago, Bora. What Levy told her… was that? _'Apparently a criminal escaped from prison and stole some important equipment at the DNA analysis lab'_. No doubt about it he was the one who broke out of prison. But what in the world was he planning? And how come Lucy was involved?

She was shaking in fear and hot in anger all in one. Lucy was as smart as they come, and to be tricked liked this pissed her off immensely. Bora saw the blondes conflicting emotions and chuckled lightly to himself.

"I take it you don't like to be tricked. But trust me dear you should feel honoured you're here."

"And why is that?!" she screamed at him.

"Well I'm gonna let you in on a secret… This yacht belongs to yours truly." He gestured to himself.

Her iris's shrunk from what he shared, what does that mean. She stayed silent to hear the rest of what he had to say.

"I planned this little party, as you have noticed most of the guests are women. As a gentlemanly host I offered them fine refreshments." Bora walked over to the door and opened it reveal six large men holding unconscious women.

"You see miss Lucy I am a business man and I do best in selling young women. I decided to add you to the list because I like some fun for my own."

Lucy was shaking in anger more than fear at the moment. Hot tears poured from her eyes rolling onto her cheeks. "So you use women to please yourselves in different ways… Your intent is to ruins others' lives to achieve in surpassing your own?" Her voice was shaking as it was becoming louder. She looked up to the disgusting men holding innocent woman, the blonde woman was literally snarling at them. "You are the worst kind of humans out there!" she screamed at them.

Bora simply laughed at her, along with his friends. Bora stopped laughing and looked at her seriously "Before we continue, I'm obliged to give you a last request. I'm sure you like to use the bathroom now because you won't need it later" he said in a disgusting manner which made her skin crawl. Without her agreement he snapped his fingers and one of the men escorted her into hall. She walked slowly till they were near a coat closest. Lucy stopped immediately.

"What's the big idea Blondie- AHH!" before the man knew it Lucy had grabbed a Taser under her dress and zapped the man leaving him unconscious. She leapt to the coat closest and locked it behind her. She grabbed her phone from inside her bra and dialled 911.

"911 What is your emergency?"

Lucy didn't answer because of the sound of footsteps came from outside the door

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Yes? Can you hear me?" a female voice whispered

"Ma'am what is your emergency?"

"I'm on a boat and have been kidnapped can you help me please!... hello?" Lucy wasn't getting a response.

"Ma'am your line is breaking up, try repeating some words so I can catch what you're saying."

"Kidnap, boat, kidnap, boat" Lucy repeated until the line went dead. She looked at the signal which showed 0%.

She heard two male voices outside her door and the knob turned vigorously. The men realised it was locked. A minute passed before she heard a key enter the lock and open the door.

"There she is!" the one man yelled, grabbing her harshly and pulling her back to the room they were previously in. she was harshly thrown on the floor and only heard the men's laughter erupt. Bora's especially.

"Do you think I'm an idiot. I'm not just some petty bank thief. No I knew if any of you blasted women were conscience you would attempt calling 911. The service here is zero to nothing, so when I say no one will hear your screams. It's not a bluff."

Lucy stood on her feet and tumbled back as the men took slow steps towards her, she was sweating bricks. How was she going to get… out… this.

CRASH!

The roof was fallen to piece while a figure came through with the falling ceiling. He although landed gracefully on the floor. He looked at the men with hatred and disgust and peered to a shaken Lucy who had turned into a shocked Lucy. She recognised that red hair anywhere…

* * *

**AN: I know its short but I want to keep you guys in suspense and hungry for more. I also wanted to contribute to NALU week. So thanks for reading guys! Don't forget to review!**

**PS I'll update sooner if you review Gihee.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ohmygawsh Chapter 5 is here! I'll be honest I didn't think I would be this far. Actually a few days ago I was reading my first fanfiction and I was like (-_-) #WhatTheFudge. I seriously was terrible when I first started; well anyone is when they start. Overall I think I have improved, and you fans make me confident.**

**So before you begin reading I want to announce that I recently made a new story. I don't know why I keep making my life harder but there you go another fluffy Nalu. It's called "It Takes Two to Tango" (Crap name I know) and I currently have a poll up for what oneshot I should do for "Same Outcome"**

**Alright so where did I leave us last? Oh yes!**

* * *

_CRASH!_

_The roof was fallen to pieces __while a figure came through with the falling ceiling. He although landed gracefully on the floor. He looked at the men with hatred and disgust and peered to a shaken Lucy who had turned into a shocked Lucy. She recognised that red hair anywhere._

As the dust cleared up from the smashed wood and furniture, Lucy's eyes were fixated on the man who bursted through the roof. His spiky red hair poked in every direction and he wore a dangerously foul looking scowl. Lucy couldn't contain her excitement of witnessing the famous superhero in front of you.

"Salamander!" Lucy cried out for joy. As his feet were planted on the ship, the red head turned instantly green and looks as if he was holding dearly to his insides.

"It's hopeless! I can't hold it!" the young hero said in-between his gags.

Lucy's eyes were almost out of her sockets in disbelief. So much for a killing the heroic scene. She heard Bora laughing hysterically next to her,

"This can't be the Salamander that attacked me not too long ago! This guy can't even stand on his two fe-" but Bora didn't get to finish his sentence because of a flaming fist colliding into his face. Bora was knocked to the other side of the room and the other laughter's that had joined Bora's died instantly. Salamander's composition was still thrown off by the look of his sickly green face. Nonetheless he was trying to ignore the turning of his stomach.

Salamander didn't take his eyes off Bora when his eyes laid on his treasured possession around the villain's neck. Salamander scowled "So the mystery of where my scarf disappeared to has been discovered"

Bora gulped at his words and unwrapped the scale white scarf from his neck, he threw it to the scowling red head and stood up dusting the pieces of wood off himself. Bora looked in the direction where the young blonde was and smirked.

"I wouldn't be so reckless on this boat Salamander. There are helpless sleeping young woman abroad."

Salamander gazed upon his surrounding to find that Bora wasn't fibbing. When his eyes landed on Lucy, she felt the air was being sucked out of her. She and the other woman were like a barrier to the fire-breather. She wished she had stayed home and not got her life put on the line like it was nothing.

"You scum. You have to hide behind innocent woman to save your ass?" Bora growled at the red heads insolence. Salamander chuckled evilly and turned to the blonde to yell "Oi Blondie don't move."

Lucy was frozen anyway complying unintentionally. Salamander shot two fireballs at the men who were holding on to the reporter.

"Run to the Captains room and get us to shore before I hurl!" he yelled turn back to the terrible green state again.

Lucy's feet automatically obeyed the shrewd sounding command. As she jetting off to the hall she stumbled numerous times from either her heels or her quivering legs. She was almost certain someone would follow her, so for precaution after she had slammed the door, there was no lock so she would have to act quickly.

She turned on her heel only to see the captain passed out on the floor probably from the same reason the rest of the females were out for the count. Lucy looked at the peculiar looking woman with light blue hair and what looked like a permanent scowl plastered on her face **(AN: I couldn't resist Mwahaha).** Lucy looked at the control board of the ship and had drawn a blank, she didn't know what to push or yank or wobble. She would have to reel in the anchor first then start the boat and steer it. She did see a small island up ahead so the destination wasn't a problem. It all sounded easier in her head but nothing was helping her in the room, no labels or manuals. No Help…

Wait…

Lucy peered down to the passed out female captain. She would have to try to at least get instructions out of the woman if she was too fatigue. It'd be great if the woman would steer the boat herself since she was the professional. But waking her up might take time which she didn't have. Well it's worth a shot.

Lucy bent down and gently nudged the woman's shoulder. Nothing… Lucy huffed at herself; it wasn't the time to be considerate. Lucy nudged her with more force and called to her. The woman grumbled angrily as she slowly woke from her slumber. The woman pushed herself from the floor and mumbled curses under her breath.

"Thank goodness you're okay" Lucy breathed a relief.

The woman looked to the blonde with a terrible angry expression plastered on her face which gave Lucy a nasty chill down her spine.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she hissed.

Lucy's persona had shifted to a timid mouse witnessing the scary woman's woken state "I-I.. uh there are intruders on the boat a-and they drugged the woman aboard."

The woman no longer looked angry but rather she looked uninterested.

"That still doesn't explain why you're in the captain's room." She said

Lucy was taken aback by the woman's disinterest in what she just told her. Lucy sighed "I need to find a way to steer the boat to the shore to help the person stopping the men who drugged the ship"

"For your sake I hope you didn't touch anything or I'll skin you alive."

The shiver came back

"N-no that's why I woke you." Lucy stuttered again. "Could you get us to shore?"

The captains annoyed face looked permanent. "Tch…"

Lucy was really irritated at the rude woman "Did you just 'Tch' me?"

"I really don't see why that's my problem" she said.

Lucy wasn't happy at all now "It should be! There are dangerous men on your ship! They drugged you too! And if they had gotten to the wheel they would've travelled somewhere to sell you and the other woman to merchants!"

The woman yawned into her hand while Lucy was ranting "Jeeez fine I'll take us to shore. Stop your yapping."

The blue haired woman walked to the control panel ignoring the blonde's angry look completely. With a flick of a few buttons the boat's anchor lifted. Lucy's face brightened up by the sudden progress but got a dirty look from the captain.

As soon as the anchor was up the blue haired woman didn't hesitate to floor on the gas. Lucy stumbled back harshly and landed on her toosh which she got the feeling the captain was trying to do. As the boat roughly crash into the waves the whole boat felt like it was going to turn upside down. Lucy decided to stay on the floor and grab onto something before she would fly off the boat.

Back at Salamander the situation turned in favour for Bora and his goons. Salamander was struggling not to throw up but was getting beat badly. The young superhero was crunched up in a ball being kicked senselessly. Bora was standing back enjoying the view and had forgotten all about the blonde who jetted off to stop the boat. Maybe it was his arrogance from the red head senseless beating that he had no need to go after the woman.

Well he'll be proven wrong soon enough; the boat had jolted to a stop knocking all the men off their feet. Bora had stumbled back to his feet and ran to the port window to see what happened. What he could see was at least half the boat was on land, from what he could see as well was the very blonde hanging off the bow of the ship yelling at someone. He chuckled to himself darkly "Like being on land will make difference, this island isn't even part of the mainland."

As on cue Bora felt the temperature change dramatically. He turned around to see the once sickly red head now standing one his feet and looking unharmed. His eyes glowing a crimson red full of hate and anger. Bora gulped at the view and tried to casually sneak out until said eyes landed on him.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" Lucy yelled hanging off the bow of the ship.

The bluenette captain was slightly smiling at the sight; the smile was replaced with a frown "Ooops looks like you're still alive."

The bluenette took off her shoes and jumped from the boat into the soft sand and started walking away along the shore.

"Where are you going?" Lucy sounded bewildered.

"Anywhere but here" she said over her shoulder.

Lucy kicked off her shoes too and let go of the side of the boat and landed on the island. She ran to the left side of the shore to see if anything has progressed since the boat crashed. She saw that the many sleeping woman had awaken and fled from the ship screaming their lungs off.

Lucy felt a rumble emanating from the ship and backed off for precaution. What she saw next was laughable. All of Bora's men were fleeing from the ship as the woman did. The blonde tried to supress her urge to laugh in the serious moment. She needs to lay low so they wouldn't notice her. As she backed off further from the beach into the topical forest, she hid behind a tree and stayed silent as she watched.

She had noticed Bora was still in there; maybe he had more ricks up his sleeve to fend himself against the fire-breather.

Again another low rumble emerged from the boat, her eyes must have playing tricks because what she was witnessing was the boat moving to its side! It was ridiculous to say out loud that a boat, which has been submerged in sand, is moving to its side. Lucy rubbed her eyes to check if her vision was playing tricks on her. After she confirmed her sanity she kept watching for the next action.

Not too long after she saw Bora climb out of a port window and fall to the sand. He huffed from exhaustion and holding tight to a fire extinguisher. She looked to the boat for a sign of the superhuman until she heard laughter coming from the top of the turned ship. Her eyes darted to the top and witnessed Salamander looking confident, he had put his prized scarf around his neck were it was meant to be. She looked a bit closer and saw the wicked smile he had across his face.

"So ya think you can get away with stealing my scarf, kidnaping woman and impersonating me in front of a reporter?"

Bora looked to the sky were the superhero was. He looked more angry than scared in Lucy's opinion but his insides must be churning like hers was at the moment. Bora's angry expression turned into a smirk. He reached into his pants pocket to get what looked like a remote, Lucy squinted at the said remote and realisation flowed over her. It was a detonator for a bomb. He backed up greatly and yelled at the confused looking Salamander.

"Sayonara Salamander!" he yelled pushing the button on the detonator.

The ship Salamander was upon was indulged in the blast of flames. Salamander had no time to react and was caught in the powerful explosion. Wind gushed passed the trees and sand few everywhere. Lucy held tight on the tree she was behind and covered her eyes from the flying sand. The light from the explosion would've caused someone from the mainland to notice.

The bombed dyed down and Lucy tried to clear her vision. Salamander wasn't on top of the ship anymore. Lucy fell to ground and whispered a "No"

Her hands came up to her face to cover her mouth as she tried to supress her incoming sobs. Her eyes stung from the sand and watered up dripping down onto her cheeks. She had thought that this wouldn't have happened if she hadn't come out to the boat foolishly, Salamander would've survived if it wasn't for her stupidity and nativity. She couldn't hold in the sounds of her crying which would be heard by Bora but she didn't care at the moment.

…

"Ya know-" a voice erupted to where the ship was aflame.

Lucy's head snapped up to look and couldn't believe her eyes.

"Explosives don't work on me" the voice was Salamander's. He dusted himself appearing unharmed. The smiled again wickedly "I'll give you props, it would've killed a lot of _normal _folk."

Bora expression was definitely fear. He trembled while he picked up the fire extinguisher again and pointed the nozzle towards Salamander defensively. "W-wh-what are you!"

Salamander laughed out loud "Some say a hero but for scum like you I'm your worst nightmare"

Salamander flung forward with his fist aflame punching Bora square on the jaw before he could use the extinguisher. He then brought his hands together to his mouth, his palms forming an 'O'. Salamander breathed in deeply before releasing a wave of flames towards Bora. Lucy watched in awe although the thought of Salamander being extremely ruthless on Bora who had no capabilities those like his. He may be a superhero but to piss him off it may be different in the way he would handle combat. Such as less mercy and restraint, Lucy had to do something before something bad occurred.

Lucy got up from the ground onto her shaky feet, her dress was a complete mess filled with sand, mud and not to mention it was torn tremendously. She held onto the tree with dear life and felt the cold air sweep by her which succeeded in making her shiver. She breathed in deeply and darted for the beach towards Salamander. She stopped at a safe distance and called out to the superhero.

"Salamander! Stop!"

The superhero turned to her giving her a 'are you kidding me' look. "What why?" he asked baffled.

"He's not like you. If you carry on he might die! I'm mean look at him, he's burnt and defenceless!"

He looked back to the wheezing man and back to the blonde "You're telling me to spare the guy who kidnapped you? Are you crazy woman?!"

She looked at him with a hard expression on her face "I'm not saying you should spare him, he can go to prison and rot for all I care. But no one deserves murder!" She screeched.

His expression softened at her words. He looked to her and nodded his head and de-flamed his palms.

She smiled at his choice and looked to Bora who was on the verge off passing out. She turned her attention to Salamander who was vigorously rubbing his palms together and smoke emitted from them.

"Hey what aaarre you do-doing…" she said as she slowly went into slumber. She was about to fall roughly until Salamander caught her.

"Just a little something to help witnesses fall asleep." He murmured in her ears.

He looked to Bora who also went into slumber. Salamander felt the back of his shirt move as a small blue cat came out on his back legs.

"Boy you done it now Natsu." The cat spoke.

The boy rolled his eyes at the statement "I didn't ask for opinions Happy."

"Well you did a lot of damage which we're trying avoid. You are trying to be a hero."

"Sorry I got a little carried away, the guy did kidnap my girlfriend." Natsu defended himself looking down at the sleeping blonde.

"Yeah yeah you softy. I see the coastguard, they should handle Bora."

Natsu nodded as the cat climbed back in shirt. The young man sprouted wings and held onto Lucy tight before taking flight.

* * *

**Well that's a wrap! This originally was bigger but I split it. Just to see the response I get I might post the second half earlier than I wanted.**

**Besides this story the next thing I'll be updating will be "It Takes two to Tango" **

**Thanks minna, leave a lovely review! Bye!**


End file.
